Infrared cameras are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, an infrared camera may be used to observe a gas (e.g., any type of chemical) detectable in the infrared spectrum, which may be invisible to a person viewing the same scene solely with the naked eye (e.g., the gas is invisible in the visible spectrum).
A drawback of a conventional infrared camera that may be used to observe a gas is that various camera settings may need to be made by a user to calibrate the infrared camera to detect the gas. For example, if the infrared camera is being used to detect a particular gas (or certain types of gases), such as to detect for a gas leak, it may be difficult to determine if the infrared camera is properly calibrated to detect the particular gas (e.g., if no gas leaks are detected, are there really no gas leaks or are gas leaks present but not detected due to a user's erroneous infrared camera settings).
As a result, there is a need for improved calibration techniques for infrared cameras.